Captain Herman Okeanos
Captain Herman Okeanos is the supreme captain of the Ultrimean Guardian Fleet (UGF). He was appointed the role by PoseidonHeir himself and has been the supreme captain for several years. He takes orders directly from the Ultrimean president, the Primordials, and even PoseidonHeir. Backstory Captain Herman Okeanos was born in a small nation not far from Antimordia (see Primea). His life was a little bleak because a lot of pro-Antimordial terrorist attacks were happening in his nation. When he was just 10 years old, his older brother, Adelmar Okeanos, was killed during a string of these coordinated terrorist attacks. They were confirmed later to be funded by the Antimordian government. And as soon as he heard that news, he decided he would dedicate his life to saving Primea from the horrendous acts of Antimordia. When Herman was 13 years old, Antimordia launched a full-on invasion of his home country. Luckily, Ultrimean forces intervened. The Ultrimeans evacuated many people from the cities, including Herman's family. As Ultrimea joined the war and fought against Antimordia, the battle lasted over a month and had a bloody high death toll. Eventually, the Ultrimeans forced the Antimordians out of the country and saved it. But the country was damaged and fell into economic depression. The living conditions were so harsh it was hardly possible to live there anymore. Herman's family didn't go back to their home country, and instead stayed in Ultrimea. A couple years later, when Herman was 15, the president of Ultrimea appointed a military leader called Gabriel Fintan to be the supreme captain of the UGF. He would be the captain for a long time and was the previous captain before Herman was given the role. Herman still had the desire to defeat Antimordia in his heart, but he was also developing an obsession with spaceships and piloting. He desired to work with the UGF. But he still had a few years before he could possibly apply to do so. 2 years later, Herman, now at 17 years of age, applied for a role in the UGF - a small-ship pilot. Captain Fintan himself employed him for this job. He received a year of training before beginning to be sent out on small missions. However, he desired to be part of more important missions. Captain Fintan never sent him on more important missions despite him insisting he wanted to. Herman started to get annoyed by this. He thought that Fintan didn't see his potential. He realized that he needed to know what it took to be a good, important pilot. He decided to observe Fintan to see what he did, because maybe he would learn that way. Until one day, years later, when Herman overheard Fintan on the phone. He was talking to Antimordia's supreme leader, Radimus Calarook. As Herman continued to listen, it became apparent that Captain Fintan was actually a traitor, a spy from the Antimordian government. Herman left immediately. He was now desperate to prove his discovery to the Ultrimean officials. So he started spying on Fintan more, each time bringing a camera. Eventually, he caught Fintan talking to President Calarook again. He video-taped it. He didn't find the proof good enough, though. So he kept coming, recording more and more conversations until he was finally satisfied. He found the assistant supreme captain and told him the news. The assistant captain was confused at first, but they both went into a room, and Herman showed the assistant captain all the footage of the phone calls. The assistant captain had a special device to check if the video was edited, and it confirmed that it was not. He was appalled, and immediately notified the president. Furthermore, the Primordials and PoseidonHeir himself were notified. The UGF Security Force arrested Captain Fintan instantly. PoseidonHeir himself arrived on the scene soon after and was present while Fintan was sent to the highest security prison available. He remains there to this day. PoseidonHeir also cancelled an emergency selection of a new supreme captain. Instead, he appointed Herman to be the captain due to his remarkable efforts to expose Fintan as a traitor. He required several years of training, during which the assistant captain was in charge, but once that was finished, he officially became the new supreme captain, at age 28. 12 years have passed since then. Captain Okeanos is now 40 years of age, and a well respected captain. He is often visited by PoseidonHeir himself, and sometimes even higher beings working under Alticosm. He is happy with his position, and a good captain, one of the best ever seen in Ultrimean history. His efforts have been stored in UGF history, Ultrimean history, and the history of all of Primea. Category:Primordial Cosmology